leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Coordinate with your allies for the best time to use to ambush enemies. *Map awareness is key to proper use of . Look around the map carefully while farming or travelling for potential foes. * can help stay in lane longer since he gets his mana back faster. is very useful when chasing down and enemy or when ganking since it stuns the enemy it hits. can help push, gank, or chase down an enemy because it deals splash damage and slows the targets hit. *It is generally a good plan to have a card already chosen by before using , especially if you're going to land close to your enemy. You should lock onto the gold card and then use . * is relatively fragile so make sure you keep your distance. * is capable of repeatedly stunning his opponents each few seconds, even more often with cooldown reduction from . Abuse this while chasing, ganking and shrugging off pursuers. *Buying wards and setting them up in brushes using allows your teammates to teleport to it and initiate a surprise gank. * is a very good ability for pushing turrets, as it can teleport anywhere on the map, and it also allows you to see if enemy champions are moving in to defend the turret. * is another great backdoor ability as the bonus damage is applied to turrets. *Picking as your first ability can lead to a large amount of single target damage, combined with Attack Speed Runes, it is a very good way to get first blood. However, helps greatly, and so waiting until you are level 2 can give you better chances of a kill. *Due to having the highst non-global range in-game, he can harass very well. This makes him a good pick for mid lane. While the projectiles are slow moving, the long rande of the cards often catch enemies by suprise. *Keep in mind that can pop your enemy's but this will also prevent him/her from being revealed by your ultimate (you can still Portal though). Meaning that against a heavly veiled team you can use to pop their shields before a big teamfight. Be warned that fleeing low-health enemies's will most surely be guarded by their allies that remain invisible to your ultimate (and you will only know it after teleporting to kill them and be ganked yourself). Build Usage *If using AP build, you can unleash crazy burst damage with your skill and , since it's passive makes your next physical attack deal an additional 100% of your ability power in damage. *Additionally, scales with AP. If this hits on the fourth stack with and it can deal EVEN more damage. * is an excellent item for . Since every fourth attack will slow, due to . His will add a slow to his Blue Card. And his will also slow, this will transform into a powerful Crowd Control Champion Recommended Builds Guides *Twisted Fate Champion Spotlight Category:Champion Strategies